Prison
Summary The Prison is the main building in Jailbreak, which prisoners have to escape from. The compound is half surrounded by a barbed-wire fence, while the back half has a standard wall with climbable Towers. However, you need a Keycard to get into these towers. Locations Main Building The Main Building is the largest building, with two floors. The first floor contains a cafeteria and most wanted board, with stairs to the lower floor that has the prisoner cells and a small armory. It also has a door leading the courtyard. Police Station 1 This is a well-known location at the Prison. Inside are many Weapons and Items. On top of the police station, there is a button that opens gates beside the police station, and it is also where the Helicopter spawns. There is an American flag next to the station, too. Police Office This is a minor location at the back of the cell hallway (Opposite to the stairs). It holds only a Shotgun and a Pistol. Visitors Building The visitors building is where civilians would come to see their imprisoned friends and family - however, players cannot be civilians. It is prohibited for inmates to enter, but when inmates have cards they usually go here to escape. (You can be arrested if you enter here.) Courtyard The Courtyard is a small pathed area that connects the buildings together. It has a few trees scattered around. It also holds Workout places for you to exercise.(You can race your friends, on the race track or run on the treadmill and jump on the trampoline) Yard The Yard contains a large variety of objects, although most of them are props only. However, the Trampoline and Treadmill are both somewhat intractable. You can sit on the benches, too. Accessing Prison Locations Nearly every location leading to the outside of the Prison is inaccessible to a Prisoner unless they have a Keycard or if a Police Officer lets them in. The yard, the courtyard, the cafeteria, phone calls area, and other typical locations inside the Main Building are open (this excludes the Kitchen). Escaping the Prison The main objective of prisoners is to escape the prison and then go and rob stores ( and prevent arrest too!). These are a few ways to do it: *Punching the breaker box, lifting the gate, and crawling (punching the breaker box will allow you to be arrested). *Exploding the wall near the Under Construction sign (this will make a very loud noise and police will try to stop you). (You can get arrested after passing through the hole). *If you get a keycard, a very little-known escape route is through the vents in the kitchen. You can crawl out onto the roof of the prison building, jump onto the wall, and escape undetected. Though this does require a someone to have a keycard to get into the back room of the kitchen, police never expect a prisoner to leave through this exit. *You can pickpocket a police officer and get their keycard or pickpocket their pistol and shoot the police and other officers for key cards (the second method is not a good method because cops rarely drop key cards when killed). Sometimes, cops will say 'free key cards' in the chat and you can pickpocket them. However, there is a large chance that the cop is trying to scam you and will arrest you after you have pickpocketed them. *If a criminal helicopter comes, they may help you get out (Rare). *If you stand on the edge of the trampoline and bounce, you might fly onto the roof of the prison building. You can then jump onto a wall and get out of the prison that way, however, it is rare. *Some undercover cops might help you to escape the prison by letting you into restricted areas and then out of the prison, however, those cops are not common to find and beware as they might be only pretending to be nice and let you escape, and after that, they will arrest you. * For some reason, you might glitch out of prison. (Very Rare) * Hackers can teleport or fly or use other methods to get out of prison. If you see these hackers please take down their names and report them. *If you jump on the trampoline and go to the edge of it and crawl. Trivia *The Visitor Building, Police Station 1, and the Prison Building are the colors of the teams in Jailbreak, prisoner (orange), criminal (red), and police (blue). *The two most common ways to escape the prison are punching the breaker box then crawling out and blowing up the wall, due to being the easiest. Another common way to escape prison is to use the teleportation trick by becoming a criminal then jumping on the fence. This allows you to go to the criminal base faster, you don't have to waste time to go to the criminal base to change your jumpsuit, you avoid cops who tend to camp the Camaro that takes you out of the prison, and you can easily escape and go to the Jewelry Store (if you spawn at the City Criminal Base) decreasing the chances of arrest and missing a robbery. *There is an easter egg in the Yard, a soccer ball. *There is a way to get cars inside of the Prison via a ramp. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Locations